nigahigafandomcom-20200213-history
How to be Ninja
How to be Ninja is Nigahiga's first video he posted on his Youtube channel. It features Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi teaching the audience about how to be ninja. Synopsis The video begins with Ryan and Sean doing numerous karate moves and tricks. In the next scene it shows Sean, acting as a nerd, reading a large book, and Ryan, acting as a gangster with a backwards cap and chain necklace. He approaches the nerd and knocks the book out of his hands, telling him to give him his money and pushes him up against the wall holding his neck. He then grabs the nerd's hair with his free hand and yanks him forward, and yanks him downwards. He then begins to kick and beat up the nerd while he's on the floor, then after a few seconds later, brushes off his shoulder with his free hand and walks away. The nerd then is seen struggling to get up, using the wall as a support. Ryan, as the announcer's, voice cuts in, asking if the nerd if he wants to learn how to defend himself, to which the nerds agrees to. Ryan holds up "How to Be Ninja" and throws it to the nerd, which fails to catch it, and falls onto the floor. As Ryan continues on, Sean holds up one arm holding the video. The next scene is the video where Ryan introduces himself as "Hanate wakuso shiseo tadashite teriyaki suzuki honda civic", in a heavy Chinese accent. Sean starts introducing himself, like Ryan, in a heavy accent, but quickly changes back to his normal tone when saying his name was "Bob". Next, Ryan and Sean are together with 'Hanate' solo talking until 'Bob' joins in on the word "Ninja". 'Hanate' then extends his arm sideways towards 'Bob' so his elbow in in the center of his chest, and flies his hand upwards into his (Bob's) face. 'Bob' then falls to the ground. The scene changes again to just 'Hanate'. He is introducing the first lesson on being a ninja. Making loud, unnecessary sounds when you hit things. He then is shown doing just that, hitting, kicking, and heading items such as stuffed animals bouncy balls, books/ posters, and pillows. Then, a heavy object hits him and he falls down. The next scene is just with 'Bob'. He tells that a true ninja is able to catch things with his chopsticks. He is unable to catch the first 3 items, which were stuffed animals and a pillow. The next item is an empty plastic water bottle which he catches, surprising himself. Then a big green bouncy inflatable yoga ball comes out from behind camera and hits him, causing him to fall down and drop the water bottle. The next scene features 'Hanate' again. He explains that a true ninja knows how to teleport from place to place. He then disappears from behind the counter by going down and reappears again from the right side of the video screen behind the counter to the left side and repeats this action but from right to left again, not including how he got to the right side. Then 'Hanate' comes from the right, only to walk halfway, and turn back around. He is then shown jumping and twirling in the air from the left side of the screen to the right. He is then shown popping up from behind the table in chairs that are in the background. He then retreats back down and reappears in front of the camera, making a face. He is then shown walking on his hands from the left of the screen to the right. Then, jumping up onto the counter from the left side. The next scene shows 'Bob'. He says a ninja must be able to transform into anything. A ninja must be able to transform into an animal, 'Hanate' is shown making monkey noises, and acting like one while crossing in front of 'Bob', and off the screen. A ninja must also must be able to imitate a tree, 'Hanate' crosses in front of 'Bob, and stands straight up and hols out his arm and hands horizontally, and walks off. A ninja also can imitate a fag, 'Hanate' demonstrates by walking across, giggling, and stopping in the center of the screen to giggle some more, and continue walking. A ninja must be able to imitate anyone, 'Hanate' walks in front of 'Bob' and starts stuttering while trying to say "My name is 'Daxflame'". 'Bob' then shows the thumbs up. The next scene shows 'Hanate'. He says a true ninja must be able to perform a fatality. We then see 'Hanate' and 'Bob' having a physical fight, and it ends with 'Hanate' getting blown back as the words "Fatality" appears on the screen. 'Hanate' and 'Bob' then appear again, and they say that if you follow all the lessons, it would look something like this. After that, we see 'Hanate' and 'Bob' fighting and doing multiple karate moves until 'Hanate' takes out a fake gun and shoots 'Bob', with "Fatality" appearing on the screen. We then see bloopers Ryan and Sean made while filming and this ends with Ryan throwing the green ball at Sean and it ends up hitting something in the house and breaking it. Music Used *Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting *Mortal Kombat Theme Song *Pink Panther Theme Song *Fergie - Clumsy Trivia *This was the first nigahiga video uploaded. *The video was uploaded on July 25, 2007. *The first video that said TEEHEE. Video Category:videos